


How do you know that there is an elephant hiding in your bath?

by LiviaWavern14



Series: How to be A Confident Gay : Written by Cha Hakyeon for Lee Hongbin [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Because I'm still a wimp don't @ me, Domestic Fluff, Eyyyy you're getting the steamy sequel just not the way I'm sure you wanted lmaooooooooo, Gaming, Hakyeon is still a Confident Gay, Hongbin is trying to take initiative, I figured out Hongbin's day job at least, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Showers, They soft bois even with the sexy times, This comes from a real life account.........of MY suffering, he's working on it, horror games, snark and sass, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: When you try your best but you don't succeeeeeeed~Hongbin is really sick of that meme in his head, but it seems to represent his past few weeks.





	How do you know that there is an elephant hiding in your bath?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! 
> 
> This is the sequel to awkward!Bean and confidentgay!Hakyeon, with less awkward!Bean and more, trying-to-be-confident!Bean. They're working on it. Also, this is based on a real event, in the sense that my own shower is possessed by the devil and almost killed me *throws up peace sign* but it's chill. I'm okay lmao. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

_Crash!_

Hongbin couldn’t help but pay a little attention to the noise from an unidentifiable location. Immersed as he was in his current Overwatch stream though, all his viewers might have noticed were his brows furrowing and a handful of startled blinks.

As soon as the match was over, he told his teammates in the chat he needed to get up and go to the bathroom. Which…wasn’t entirely a lie.

Telling his danpats the same, Hongbin rolled his chair out and made his way out of the bedroom in search of the mysterious crash he heard. Time to take an inventory.

Door: intact. Hot and adorable boyfriend: absent. Hmmm. Windows: closed. Also, locked. Which meant nothing fell in the kitchen, or the living room, or in the closet at the front of the unit and no one came in? Only one place left to check before having to inquire with neighbors (_You would do that anyway because your kinky boyfriend is always up for your random-ass visits _Shut up stupid voice that sounds like Sanghyuk).

He opened the bathroom door and found the shower curtain and rod chillin’ in the bathtub.

“Well well well, what did you two drink last night?”

Instead of waiting for a response – because he was a little tired, not actually crazy – Hongbin lifted the shower rod to its appropriate place on the wall and tried to widen it to stick better to the tile. He even wasted a few minutes fixing the thin metal hooks.

Walking back out the door to his room, Hongbin considered if he should bother Hakyeon anyway, though the mystery was solved. End the stream a bit early and just relax?

His back to the bathroom, he heard another crash.

Sigh.

* * *

One fine morning -- or, rather, early-morning-after-gaming-all-night-inevitably-making-it-less-like-evening-because-it’s-dark-4-o’clock-and-no-one-can-really-call-it-night-or-morning –- Hongbin was a bit musty but content with how the game went. He had played for almost 14 hours straight, and Hakyeon had brought over food for him during a short break, before leaving a searing kiss on Hongbin’s lips and sashaying away. _What a terrible beautiful man_, Hongbin thought in admiration, his boyfriend’s chapstick leaving just as much of an impression in his mouth as the promise the kiss left in his brain.

But now, Hakyeon was asleep, and Hongbin needed to pee and take a shower. He felt like a water balloon, and that was almost more gross than smelling like a farm animal. _Maybe I should just not try to think up metaphors, _he considered indifferently, making his way to the bathroom. Walking, stretching, and yawning, Hongbin felt his shoulders creak as much as an old wooden door, and he tried to circle out the tension spreading to his neck.

Bladder eventually relieved and teeth cleaned (choosing to do so _before_ jumping face first into the shower stall), Hongbin turned on the water and divested himself of his still funky clothes. Making a semi-conscious note to himself to handle the laundry tomorrow evening, Hongbin stepped over the edge of the bathtub into the shower and closed the curtain.

And was almost immediately brained by the curtain rod.

Now semi-blinded by the watering of his eyes – both from the shower and from the _owwww_ – Hongbin grappled with the collapsed shower curtain and felt out for the shower knob. He turned it off successfully, but he took a moment to delicately prod his poor head. Drying off both eyes with the corner of the hanging towel he knew hung from the door, Hongbin saw that water had already gotten outside the tub before he turned the source off.

_This sucks. _But Hongbin shut down the thought because dammit he was tired and earned this shower; successfully putting the curtain back up, he continued to eye the curtain warily through the lather, rinse, repeat.

He decided that he would handle the water-covered tiles later, gently resting his poor banged-up head on the pillow.

* * *

Hongbin wasn’t sure what vengeful god had it out for him, but they clearly had something against both bathrooms and computer games.

“Sorry everybody, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Anyone know how to fix it?”

His followers were lovely people, but if another comment went by suggesting he refresh, he was going to block them.

Just for an hour. Or the day.

Maybe a week.

After struggling with running the game for another thirty minutes, Hongbin let out a sigh nestled deep in his chest, and decided now was a good time to try that new horror game, Monstrum.

As always, the viewer count seemed to drop a bit after the opening appeared, both from the lateness of the hour and the genre of the game. Hongbin didn’t really mind that most people would rather he play something more easily digestible. After all, everyone was entitled to their tastes, just in the same way that he was. What was more frustrating was when the game was completely in English and he had to feel his way through maps and riddles he could only partially understand.

So, like this one. Hongbin sighed internally and felt his tongue stumble through the strange English words in the in-game log.

However, throughout the game, despite the language barrier and struggle, the actual game play was compelling and terrifying. He didn’t bother minimizing his reaction to the strange creature wandering the ship because he could feel the tension ratcheting up whether moving or having to stay totally still. The sounds of the monster, the whining sirens, having to hide and not knowing what to actually do, all of it was getting Hongbin’s heart rate up.

When the monster had been hiding and he apologized for disturbing it’s home – or that’s what he thought he said; to be quite honest he was a little preoccupied at the time running for his life – Hongbin wondered if he could even win the game. He had only vague clues on how to go about each step, and apparently the game changed completely each time it reset.

He was _so_ not looking forward to that part.

Shoving himself under a bunk bed, Hongbin felt the tension shiver with his first inhale. He wanted to speak, but something told him to be quiet and listen. Listen.

Silence.

Creaking metal.

Steps?

Silence, longer this time. Hongbin’s tension rose slightly, considering if he should move.

Steps. He turned his gaze away from the screen to focus on the sounds, eyes hazy but ears and instinct tuned into the subtle ambient noises surrounding him, covering the monster.

Wet noises approaching. His eye twitched, and he turned the character’s field of vision towards the door.

It was here.

_CRASH!_

Hongbin would forever try to deny the short scream he let out, but it was immortalized. It was in the twitch livestream, the comments immediately reacting to it, the inevitable clips and gifs made of the act, the live tweets he knew people were making to translate his stream.

His image was done for.

_Fucking hell, that fucking curtain rod!_ He immediately got up – his character was murdered when he accidentally clicked out of the safety of the bed so his progress was rendered moot – marched over to the bathroom and stuck the curtain rod against the wall until he could look up how to fix the damn thing. And he still had to pick up all of the shower stuff in the stall that was knocked over.

When he returned from his trip and muttering all the way, Hongbin peeked at the screen and laughed.

His danpats had begun bombarding the stream with questions, trying to make sure he didn’t have an intruder in the house and getting progressively more concerned when he hadn’t returned immediately.

A moderator made the snarky comment “donate to the Hongbin relief fund: thief prevention and missing person’s assistance”, but at least another 70,000 won had come in just from the time he left.

Putting the headphones back in, he apologized, saying, “Not dead, and no intruders everybody. I promise. I heard a noise and needed to fix it quickly, but it still took a while.”

One of the commentators (between the sudden laugh tracks flooding the live comment thread) reminded him that he was in fact dead in-game and would have to start over.

He groaned.

* * *

Hakyeon was gripping Hongbin so tightly, fingers splayed wide over his shoulder and back. He was able to drag Hongbin closer, softly but with increasing pressure at all points. Hongbin could feel the delicious dig of fingertips into soft tissue and muscle.

“Ah, hyung,” Hongbin whined, “shower.”

The man pulled back with a delighted grin. “You sure Binnie? We don’t have-”

Pulling Hakyeon back towards him was easy, but after bringing their foreheads together with a gentle nudge, it was speaking that proved difficult. “Hyung, I- I really want to. Can we?”

Without a doubt, Hongbin’s favorite part of letting go of his inhibitions was the look of absolute wonder and flirty enthusiasm Hakyeon expressed whenever his younger boyfriend asked for what he wanted. He was getting better at it too, but it still wasn’t easy.

Hakyeon gave a sincere peck on one cheek in appreciation. A quick migration forward, however, brought their chests and necks completely together like two molten magnets, Hakyeon’s lips to a point below and behind Hongbin’s ear.

He shuddered.

Hakyeon backed away again, but kept a soft hand entangled with one of Hongbin’s own. He beamed and Hongbin was reminded of why Hakyeon was the best and worst boyfriend _ever_. The two made their way over the bathroom door while they giggled like teenagers in love (half right), Hakyeon opening it and quickly turning on the showerhead before divesting Hongbin of his jeans.

“N- Hyung!” he squeaked, hearing the water pounding on the tiles and pulling pants and underwear down as quickly as possible, “I can do that myself!”

The man looked up from where he had knelt on the floor, and leaned slightly on the edge of the tub.

_CRASH_.

Both lunged away from the noise towards each other, Hongbin cradling Hakyeon’s head, while Hakyeon had gotten onto one knee in anticipation for running with an arm ready to push Hongbin to safety ahead of him.

They both stared at the once more collapsed shower curtain and the hot water rapidly falling onto the floor.

Paper towels were retrieved by Hongbin in a flash from under the sink while his boyfriend rushed to turn off the shower. Hongbin felt the hollow rush of blood to his ears from the adrenaline.

“Well, I guess it’s no kinky shower sex tonight.”

Hongbin was so fucking embarrassed. The one time he wanted to do something with his attractive fucking boyfriend without the other proposing first, and his stupid fucking shower falls for the fourth time this week, and he’s naked and on the floor trying to wipe up the water and-“Fuck! There’s water everywhere.”

Tanned hands gripped Hongbin’s trembling ones bunched into the paper towels. “Hongbin-ah”, Hakyeon’s soothing tenor let out a gentle plea, “calm down, love.”

Hakyeon got up from the floor, leaving a hand on Hongbin’s head and grabbed something from on the door. Oh. “Here’s a towel. I want you to dry off and set up in the bedroom, okay? I’ll take care of this real quick.” Hakyeon was okay? Not upset? But-

Hongbin wanted to say _something,_ “But hyung-”

“You can prep yourself for me instead.”

He could feel a shiver work its way down to his knees at the tone Hakyeon used and felt his interest pique again.

The hand on his head stroked over his hair to rest on his nape. Hakyeon laughed, delighted. “Ooo! That did something.”

Hongbin snatched the soft towel from the older man, and made his way out the door. He cringed as he heard Hakyeon call out after him not to forget the candle. As if he would, but he decided to yell back a complaint that everyone yelled in his house.

* * *

“Hyung, why is your shower curtain missing?”

“It fell and I gave up on putting it up ever again.”

“Oh? How scandalous!”

“Stop leering, Sanghyuk.”

“I’m just saying, that’s a bit-”

“Shut UP, Sanghyuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else appreciate my stupid puns? I mean, I'm not going to stop them, but I just want to know how many people actually break down laughing like I do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! I'll be back with something completely different again in the near-ish future.


End file.
